Antirrhinum majus. 
Balumdepur.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Antirrhinum plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Balumdepur. This new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program during August 1997 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Antirrhinum cultivars with trailing mounded habit, continuous flowering, excellent basal branching and small, dark green foliage.
The female parent of Balumdepur was Lampion Purple (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,986) which is characterised by its trailing habit, dark lavender flowers and hirsute dark green foliage. The male parent of Balumdepur was Lampion Yellow (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,985) which is characterised by its trailing habit, dark yellow flowers and hirsute dark green foliage. The resulting seed was collected and germinated. From the flowering progeny, a plant was selected in April 1998 and initially designated 94-8.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., U.S.A. has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) Exhibits a trailing habit,
(b) Forms abundant dark purple flowers and
(c) Exhibits dark green foliage.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to Lampion Purple it is found that the new cultivar exhibits leaves of a different shape and color and flowers slightly smaller and darker purple in color. When compared to Chandelier Primrose Vein (not patented in the United States) the new cultivar exhibits leaves of a different shape, color and texture and flowers of a different color as detailed in TABLE 1.